Mizani Empire
The Mizani Empire is an interstellar power in the Gasruk Arm in the Andromeda Galaxy. It originated from the planet Lethun and has since expanded to 6 different systems within a 50 lightyear radius from Mawer. Population Census data indicates that there are 970 billion inhabitants of the Mizani Empire, spread across their different star systems. Hierarchy Following the faith known as Taevalik, the Mizani Empire is a theocratic society with a hierarchy of four classes. Each of these social classes are structured to fit a collectivist society relying heavily on interdependence with one another. Listeners The Listeners are the highest class of the Mizani Empire, consisting of palace officials and priests and headed by the emperor. They claim to be able to hear the messages from the Cosmic Guardians. The priests spread the word of the Cosmic Guardians to the lower classes, while the emperor himself is responsible for macromanaging the artisans. Artisans The artisans command a significant amount of authority, responsible for the planning of colonies and the production of resources, answering directly to the emperor. A single artisan will often lead an entire colony. Commoner The Commoners are the most frequently seen Mizani. Unlike Laborers, Commoners work for pay and own land for themselves. Laborer Laborers are the indentured servants that work without pay. They are responsible for the construction of machines and other technologies, and are directed by the artisans. Law Each colony had its own set of gods to worship. These gods would be the planets and the stars in their solar system, and each colony was responsible for pleasing them. However, Lethun and its moons remained the most important of all gods. To lose control of a colony to an invading empire would mean that their gods rejected them. To earn their favor back, they would need to reclaim the colony again. They believed that sacrifices were necessary to gain the favor of the gods. Animals were often accepted, though Klymu sacrifices were done from time to time. Religion was also used to solidify order in the Empire. Hammori's laws, created after the Klymu became space faring, have remained relatively unchanged over time. These laws often came across as draconian and violent - punishments followed the "eye for an eye" principle. That is, if someone poked out the eye of another, if proven guilty, the offender will have his eye poked out. The severity of the punishment also varied with the class. The upper classes tended to have less severe punishments than the labor class, but the rules still applied. Despite this, a fair justice system was attempted. Trial was done by a jury and innocence is presumed until proven guilty, to the point where if the plaintiff cannot provide sufficient evidence, they will be punished themselves. Occupied systems The Mizani Empire has colonized 6 star systems within the Kroctus Cluster. They consider their territory to be holy land, and disallow members of the Roving Flotilla from entering. The Mizani Empire created a small network of Slipspace tunnels which they managed to integrate with a nearby Andromedan network of jumpgates. *Mawer *Pagaro *Kioo *Gwennin *Brimstan *Medani Category:Governments Category:Empires Category:Articles by User:Krayfish